moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Lights Out
Latin Confederation PsiCorps (assistance) |side2 = European Alliance |goal1 = Destroy the advanced Gap Generator prototypes Destroy Allied forces |goal2 = Activate the Gap Generators' battlefield control disruption device |commanders1 = Two Soviet commanders |commanders2 = Unknown European commander |forces1 = * Most Confederation arsenal * Part of Soviet-PsiCorps equipment |forces2 = * Most European arsenal * Kappa Tanks * Bulldog Tanks * Aeroblazes |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Heavy |music = Fantasy (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Speeder }} Lights Out is the sixth Soviet cooperative mission. This mission is part of 3 coordinate Soviet attacks in attempt to destroy the Allies' research facilities. Background According to the intel the Soviets managed to scavenge from the Allied communication junction on Devon Islands, their priorities that time were to protect three important research facilities where new experimental weapons capable of turning the tide against the Soviets are being developed. Those research labs under the SteinsTech company name were located in Norway's Rosendal, north Sweden and the Black Forest in Germany. The Soviets did not yet know the matter of research in the last one, so before their spies gathered some useful information, they targeted Rosendal. Rosendal facility seemed to be shrouded with the Allied Gap Generators, however, these prototypes appeared to cover a much wider area than the ones the Soviets were seen so far. Soviets suspected there were some additional communication scrambling technologies developed at the position. Two Confederation commanders chose to be careful not to lose their troops in the darkness. Events Difficult progress in the dark The three Gap Generators had a huge impact on the mission, so if the two commanders didn't destroy them within half an hour, the action would be forced to end. The three structures were located on the east and west side of the central and on the small island next to the SteinsTech Tower. The two commanders could only expand as much as possible to ensure that there was as much visibility as possible. They expanded the base to the outer mining area and built more Ore Refinery and captured the Tech Machine Shop, Tech Oil Derricks and Tech Airfield in the east. After learning that there was a huge prism launcher on the SteinsTech Tower, the High Command gave the two commanders the authorization to build the Iron Curtain Device. Time was tight, the two commanders decided to send an infantry squad to try to destroy all the Gap Generators. At the same time, a commander secretly dispatched Halftracks carrying Engineers to the nearest Allied base and quickly captured it, reducing the stress of the infantry squad. However, the infantry squad was eliminated after destroying two Gap Generators, and the Allies also took the opportunity to launch a counterattack. After the situation eased, the two commanders launched Invulnerbility for Borillos carrying Crazy Ivans and rushed them to the last Gap Generator. When the last one was destroyed, the effects of interference radar and battlefield control disappeared and the task burden has been reduced a lot. Counterattack under the night The two commanders found a Tech Base Expansion Post in the north and they decided to send Borillo with Engineer to go there and quickly deploy production buildings and defenses after capturing it. Then they assembled a Borillo squad and immediately launched the Invulnerbility for them and rushed them to another nearby Allied base and destroyed a large number of Power Plants, causing a power outage at the base. After that, they let the Engineers successfully captured a large number of buildings there again and disintegrated the remaining defenses there. After the two bases were destroyed, the two commanders began to assemble the attacking forces and let them destroy a large number of remaining enemy forces. After the Allied naval forces were weakened, the two commanders sent Dreadnoughts to destroy the SteinsTech Tower. Finally, the Allied forces here declared defeat, and the first SteinsTech research facility was eventually destroyed. Aftermath After the mission of Rosendal was completed, the Soviet troops immediately decided to perform the next mission: destroying the Super Thor complex in northern Sweden. Unlike this time, this action would be taken by Russians. And they also managed to send their two heroes... Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 45000 * Some of enemy patrols will be removed. * Nuclear Reactor will be built in each player's base initially. * No Mirage Tanks guarding the SteinsTech Tower. Normal * Starting credits: 35000 Mental * Starting credits: 30000 * More Mirage Tanks will appear on the map. Trivia * Part of this mission's design is originated from Capture Hammerfest Base, the tenth GDI mission in Tiberian Sun. Coincidentally, both missions take place in Norway, though the precise locations are different. Notes zh:夜幕降临 Category:Cooperative Category:Soviet missions